


Camina conmigo

by monkg



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Amigos tontos, Casa embrujada, Fantasmas, M/M, Niño bonito y caprichoso
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 03:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19491028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkg/pseuds/monkg
Summary: Sungmin llega a vivir con su padres a un pueblo pequeño (con la novedad ¬¬), en el que se cuentan muchas cosas. ¿Crees en el más allá? Sungmin está a punto de descubrir que no puedes estar seguro hasta que lo sientas. ¿Estarías dispuesto a dejar todo por amor?





	Camina conmigo

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un fanfic KyuMin, Joy, 137 que estoy reciclando del año 2013. Nunca lo terminé, mi objetivo es sí hacerlo esta vez.   
> En realidad estoy tirándole a terminar todos los fanfics que empecé y no acabé. Una tarea difícil, si me preguntan. Pero escribir fanfics es un noble pasatiempo ><

Camina conmigo:

Sungmin se revolvió entre sabanas rosas, el sol hacía rato se había asomado desde el horizonte, pero él seguía durmiendo. Talló sus ojos con pereza para quitar de ellos una sensación arenosa que lo molestaba, cuando puedo ver con claridad volteó hacía la mesita de noche: 12:13 pm. Volvió a taparse con las sabanas. No quería levantarse ¿para qué? 

Sungmin era nuevo en aquel pueblo rural de calles empedradas y casonas antiguas; sus padres habían heredado una propiedad con la muerte de su abuela paterna y decidido habitar la bonita casa antigua que rechinaba antena a cualquier movimiento.

Miró alrededor. Todo estaba lleno de polvo y cajas de cartón con calcomanías con los nombres de lo que guardaban en su interior. Nunca debieron dejar su casa en Seúl, nunca debieron alejarlo de su vida ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? No conocía a nadie… tampoco se le hacía fácil establecer relaciones con las personas, con suerte había encontrado un par de amigos en Seúl como para que lo alejaran de ellos. También estaba lo de la universidad ¿sus padres sabían lo que le había costado ingresar a la universidad nacional de Seúl? ¡No, claro que no! Porque de haber sido así no lo hubieran obligado a transferirse a esa estúpida universidad a la que, para llegar, debía viajar dos horas y media.

― ¡Sungmin, ya levántate! ― Grito su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta de su habitación― Tienes que ayudarnos a acomodar todo.  
― No quiero― Grito el muchacho enredándose en sus sabanas.  
― No quiero tener otra discusión contigo, Sungmin, así que más te vale levantarte ahora, comer algo, y ayudarnos a poner en orden la casa. No más comentarios― Y los pasos se oían huecos y cada vez más tenues. La maldita casa no dejaba de rechinar y delatar todo lo que pasaba en ella.

“Bueno, entre más rápido termine con esto, mejor” Se dijo a sí mismo mientras se estiraba y buscaba con los pies desnudos sus pantuflas blancas de conejitos.

Se levantó y miró, a través de la ventana, las gran casa de enfrente llena de arbustos, el camino empedrado, los árboles frutales que vivían a las orillas de éste y a los vecinos de al lado que le daban la bienvenida a sus padres entregándoles, lo que desde su habitación se alcanzaba a apreciar, un canasto con galletas. Bueno, al menos ahora tendría algo que comer a parte del ramen que habían empacado.

Bajó a lo que se suponía debía ser la sala de estar, pero que en esos momento parecía más una bodega abandonada. Encima de una pila de cajas de cartón se encontraba el canasto con las galletas, se acercó a ellas y levantó la servilleta que las cubría, el olor a mantequilla lo hizo salivar. Todavía estaban calientitas. Sonrió.

La conversación de sus padres con los vecinos se escuchaba hasta las antiguas escaleras en las que se hallaba sentado. Cosas triviales eran lo que comentaban: Cuánto tiempo pensaban quedarse en esa casa, por qué se habían mudado, que si no extrañarían las comodidades de la ciudad. A todas esas preguntas sus padres daban la misma respuesta que le habían dado a él.

― ¿Pero no les da miedo lo que se cuenta de la casa de enfrente? ― Se oyó la voz chillona de la vecina.  
― Cariño, no les digas esas cosas, acaban de llegar― Esa voz indulgente seguramente pertenecía al vecino.  
― ¡Pero, es que deben tener cuidado!  
― ¿Cuidado de qué? ― Esta era la voz de su madre, sin lugar a dudas se hallaba preocupada.  
― ¿Es que no han escuchado lo que se cuenta?― La voz de la vecina se escuchaba exageradamente sorprendida.  
― Mujer, por favor, no creerás tú también en esas tonterías. No vale la pena siquiera mencionar esas tonterías― Al menos el vecino se comportaba de una mera más civilizada.  
― ¿Es muy grave?― Su mamá de nuevo preguntando preocupada. Bueno, no era nada nuevo. Sungmin ya se imaginaba el rumbo de esa conversación: Un fantasma, tener cuidado de respetar su espacio ¿no había nada nuevo? No, estaba en un pueblo pequeño, y en los pueblos pequeños la gente se entera de todo lo que hacen las personas antes de que éstas sepan que lo van a hacer.*  
― Se trata de un fantasma.― Sungmin tenía razón. La vecina debía ser una de esas mujeres religiosas y metiches por no tener nada mejor que hacer que meterse en las vidas de las demás personas. ―Pero no de cualquier fantasma, se trata de…  
― Cariño, deja de repetir las cosas que oyes por ahí.― Era el vecino diciendo cosas inteligentes― Discúlpenla, es muy crédula con esas cosas. Lo único que pasa con esa casa es que sus dueños no le dan mantenimiento y no viven ahí.  
― No se disculpe― La voz inconfundible de su padre salió a la conversación― Mi esposa también es bastante crédula en cosas de fantasmas y espiritismo.  
― No es que sea una crédula que hace caso a todo lo que escucha, pero una debe tener cuidado con lo que desconoce. ― Su madre habló entre ofendida y apenada.  
― ¿Verdad? Es lo mismo que le digo a mi esposo, pero insiste en decir que no haga caso a esas cosas― Al parecer su madre había hecho una amiga igual de loca que ella.― No es mi intención asustarte, querida, pero es mejor no acercarse a esa casa, si me haces caso, no hay nada de qué preocuparse…

Sungmin rió escupiendo moronas de galletas al suelo. Definitivamente en los pueblos la gente era especial. Subió a su habitación para sacar ropa y cambiarse y al pasar frente a su ventana, para alcanzar la caja que decía “Zapatos”, echó un vistazo a la casa de enfrente: Obscura y descuidada, vieja y con la pintura blanca botándose por la humedad. Vale, suponiendo que fuera cierto lo del fantasma, a él qué, tampoco es que tuviese planeado ir de metiche a las casas ajenas.

El viento movía las cortinas cafés de una ventana abierta de la vieja casa abandonada y las sombras del frondoso árbol impedían mirar claramente hacia adentro. Una silueta escura pasó rápidamente de un extremo a otro de la ventana una vez que Sungmin se agachó para abrir la caja de los zapatos.

―Bien… supongo que no queda más que acomodar todo esto― Dijo el chico con las manos en la cintura y girando sobre su propio eje― ¡valla, es bastante trabajo!

* La idea de la gente chismosa en los pueblos pequeños es bastante común en México. Todo el mundo lo sabe, y provoca burlas, pero nadie deja de ser parte de ello.

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo dos capítulos listos, si no mal recuerdo. Y estaban planeados 5, todavía tengo la línea de tiempo que hice en una libreta.


End file.
